My First, My Last, My Everything
by Leap of fate
Summary: Oneshot fic about Harry's first Christmas, Marauders style! Includes Moony, Padfoot and Prongs, plus Lily and baby of course, and what with Sirius' interesting choice of Xmas gifts and James' libido, it could be a very interesting Xmas! R&R please?


My First, My Last, My Everything

A.N: This is my first attempt at a HP fic, driven by need to write something with my beloved Sirius in, no matter how awful this may turn out. Inspired by one of my favourite pictures at the Chamber of Keys which if you visit I'm sure you'd be able to guess (or I could just give you the link at the end). I wanted to write something about Harry's first Christmas (and the only one with his parents) so I thought a short cute little one-off would be in order, its rather pointless and fluffy but I kinda like it, which is saying something as I hardly ever like what I write (im my own worst critic, aren't we all!).

I may not be an expert in the way of things with HP I certainly don't profess to know everything, so don't be too harsh, reviews are greatly, GREATLY appreciated, and there might be some Butterbeer and Honeydukes Chocolate in it for ya if you press that lil review button! There's a lot of dialogue so I hope you don't mind too much but it was kinda inevitable dealing with these characters. Either way, enjoy!

Oh and flashbacks or things with extra emphasis are in _italics, thoughts are in **bold.**_

~*~

"Merlin's beard Sirius! What were you thinking?!" the normally lilting voice of Lily Evans Potter rang out in a mixture of horror and awe at the monstrosity she saw before her.

"What?! I thought it looked _very fetching Lils, he'll be beating those girls off with a broomstick!" Sirius grinned charmingly, jiggling his Godson up and down and allowing them all to admire the monstrosity that was Harry's new baby-sized leather jacket. "And anyway, I found it at one of those Muggle shops in London. Now I'll admit I'm not totally familiar with their fashion industry, but my leather jacket is the ticket to babeville, not to mention it goes great with the flying bike. Take my word for it Lils, they're _very_ sexy!"_

Remus Lupin snickered and rolled his eyes at Sirius' daring.

"It's certainly…interesting Padfoot, I'll give you that." 

Lily shot a venomous look at the gentle Werewolf that made him positively tremble under the intensity of her fury.

"James, _James_, what do _you_ think of it?!" Lily asked shrilly, warning in her voice, hoping to receive some form of support from her unflappable husband.

James Potter scratched his chin and raised an eyebrow thoughtfully as he took in the rather unconventional Christmas gift from his best friend and Godfather of his son.

"Its… indescribable, Padfoot, truly…there are no words. It… definitely suits him." He grinned impishly and received a smack in the ribs from an exasperated Lily.

"Once a Marauder, _always_ a Marauder, isn't that right Prongs?" Sirius' eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Indeed it is Padfoot." James said solemnly, "A job well done sir, I must say." He shook Sirius' spare hand and spoke in a haughty tone of voice, nodding cordially to both he and Remus as he shook the wolfish one's hand next.

Three quarters of the Marauders, plus a baby and a wife were sitting in the Potters' festively decorated living room, celebrating Christmas Day all together. They sat in a cosy semi-circle, Sirius in custody of young Harry- looking very comfy in the monstrosity that was the little leather jacket-, Remus sitting cross-legged with a book spread across his lap, and Lily and James sitting side by side until James had condoned the baby jacket and caused Lily to pull away with annoyance and glare at her husband.

"Well James Potter in that case I would say that snuggle-time is most definitely out of the question tonight." Lily said decisively, but with a twinkle in her stunning emerald eyes.

"SNUGGLE-TIME?!" Sirius exploded into fits of hysterics, almost unseating the now rather unnerved (and not to mention deafened) baby Harry from his comfortable perch in his Godfather's lap, and Remus howled with laugher, but this did not deter James in the slightest, whose expression had widened into one of mock horror and heart-break.

"Oh now Lils c'mon, you can't deprive me of snuggle time! I neeeeed you Lily, you know that!" James whined, clinging to Lily's sleeve as she stuck her nose in the air and pretended to ignore him.

"Don't worry Prongs, I'll still snuggle with you!" The ever accommodating Sirius opened his arms and batted his eyelashes charmingly.

"I told you Sirius, it's over between us, I'm nothing but an object to you and I'm _sick of it!_" James pretended to be tearful, and held his hand up, looking away from Sirius with an air of disgust.

"But you know you can't resist my charms. You're drawn to me James and you know it, draaaaaawn." Sirius grinned roguishly, making pulling actions with his arms.

"It must be your magnetic personality Padfoot." Remus said dryly, fighting off sniggers at the display.

Harry seized this opportunity to reach up from where he had crawled and grab a piece of Sirius' dangling hair, which seemed to have proved too good an opportunity to miss.

"ARGH!" Sirius almost fell backwards in surprise, leaving Harry with a few strands of raven black hair in his tiny but firm grip for his trouble.

"Yes, see," Sirius muttered while rubbing his scalp where his hair had been forcibly yanked from, "even little Harry here is draaawn to me. Bloody painful too the mischievous little g-"

"Sirius! No swearing in front of Harry!" Lily reprimanded him sternly, 

"Oh like he hasn't heard it all before!" Sirius waved her off, "James has a mouth like a sewer. And don't let Remus' mild mannered routine fool you, he's vulgar I tell you Lils, VULGAR. Isn't that right little mate?" He whispered to Harry, who giggled in reply.

"There you have it!" Sirius raised his arms in triumph.

"Yes Padfoot because the word of a five-month-old is law." Remus rolled his eyes, and frowned huffily at his inclusion in the blame game. "And I am _not _vulgar, and I do _not have a routine."_

"Sure, sure Moony, you know you do. The chivalrous gentleman thing, makes girls go all wibbly. You work it, I've seen you." Sirius wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Remus' only response to this was to splutter indignantly.

James' response to this however was to clip Sirius round the ear and shush him, earning him a growl of annoyance followed by resentful mutterings to Harry about his abusive parents.

"I believe James is attempting to 'work it' as you would so eloquently put it Padfoot." Remus tutted as James slipped behind Lily who had been observing this exchange out of the corner of her eye and was still facing the other wall with her nose in the air but an evident smirk on her face.

"Lils…the jacket is hideous, you know I have to humour him on account of how _simple_ he is." James smirked and stuck his tongue out at Sirius whose mouth fell open in disbelief.

He whipped his wand out of his pocket and another object from the other.

"Can I make it up to you?" He levitated a shining pearl necklace over her head and in front of her and jiggled it temptingly.

"Oh James." Lily breathed in awe as she took the necklace from the air by his wand, still not turning round, but admiring the jewellery with glee.

"_Traitor._" Sirius mouthed to James who grinned but tried to feign innocence, before pulling a sprig of Mistletoe out of his pocket and dangling it above their heads.

Sirius rolled his eyes exasperatedly and Remus smiled and shook his head at James' nerve, knowing this could either end in a slap or a snog for the dashing Gryffindor. Harry had taken to attempting to grab Sirius' jaunty red Santa hat which was perched tantalisingly just out of reach of the young child's grasp.

 "Oh James it's gorgeous." His auburn haired wife had turned back to him and was met with an inescapable liplock from the daring James.

Much to the two spectators' surprise Lily didn't pull away or smack her husband, and instead threw her arms around James' neck.

Sirius wrinkled his nose and made a noise of disgust, and Remus cleared his throat.

"Ahem! Sorry to interrupt you two young lovebirds, but, impressionable youths are in the room! Not to mention my _poor eyes." He motioned to Harry before covering his eyes and feigning horror._

"Oh yes, get in there James, woof!" Sirius grinned impishly, while covering Harry's eyes with his large fingers which the baby promptly started trying to chew. This loud interruption caused the two to break apart, blushing slightly.

"Eeeew! Don't you ever feed this child? Jaaaames, Lilyyyy, your little offspring is drooling on meeee." Sirius whined, hoisting Harry back up and keeping his fingers away from the infants mouth.

James gave the smirking Lily one last peck on the cheek before she hoisted herself up and plucked her son from Sirius' debatably capable hands.

"Come on then little guy, better get some food into that oversized belly." She tickled her sons round tummy and tutting, adjusted the 'abomination' of a jacket, but with a sigh and a humouring smile at Sirius, she allowed it to stay on and disappeared into the kitchen with the baby.

"I am appalled at you James Potter, betraying your loyalty to the Marauders for a _girl_." Sirius sighed reproachfully and wagged a finger at his best friend.

"Yes Sirius, but you gotta admit she's a _fine piece of ass." Remus adopted a rather American sounding drawl and received traumatized looks from both James and Sirius, as if he had just sprouted another very runny nose out of his forehead._

"What!? So I'm never allowed to make the jokes?" He held up his hands and shrugged innocently. Then the three of them burst into fits of laughter which made Lily think there had been a small explosion in the living room while she and Harry were gone. Which, given the Marauders' track record in the past, wasn't so hard to believe.

"What's so funny?" She plopped herself down on a chair, holding Harry- complete with bottle- to her chest.

"Moony made a ha-ha." Sirius said with a wide-eyed, dopey expression on his face, before the three burst into giggles again.

Lily watched them all with an amused smirk on her face until they had settled down once more.

"So where's Wormtail again?" Sirius raised an eyebrow in questioning as he hoisted himself onto the couch and stretched out on its length.

"He said he was going abroad for a few days on business, and not to try and contact him. He said he'd drop by when he got back." Remus yawned as he leafed through his newly acquired book _Which Wolf, a study of notable werewolves and the events and myths surrounding them._

"Pity he couldn't be here, Harry's first Christmas and everything." Lily said, trying to tame Harry's already unruly black hair.

"Honestly James, this child's hair is as annoying as yours is."

"My hair would like to register its hurt at being so-called annoying. What proof do you have to back up allegations that said hair is so bothersome?" James stuck his tongue out, and ran his hand through the back of said hair, making it stick up even more, prompting Lily to let out a growl of annoyance and, after passing Harry to Sirius, tackled her husband around the waist, knocking him to the floor and prying his hand out of his disobedient black mop.

Sirius rolled his eyes and whispered to Harry- who was perched on his chest almost as if it were a saddle, the Santa hat now plonked on his head and hanging over his eyes- "Honestly, your parents, you can't take them anywhere can you? Even their own front room, they _still insist on making a scene! I don't know how you're going to cope mate." Harry pushed up the hat and grinned in a rather soggy and gummy manner, making a grab for Sirius' nose and in doing so letting go of the hat and momentarily blinding himself again._

"Well, he'll always have us to run away to when they become too much of a handful I suppose." Remus said with his eyebrow raised, not taking his eyes off the impromptu wrestling match that was underway, dangerously near the jovially decorated Christmas tree.

"That very much depends Moony, I may have my apartment filled with voluptuous, hopefully nude girls at the time that my young Godson may wish to run away to hide with me, I may have to turn him away, after all, I'm not really into sharing am I?"

"By the sound of it they'd all have to be under the Imperius Curse for what you're planning." Remus commented airily with a smirk, "Either that or very drunk." this was met with a large red cushion around the head in reply.

"That comment is simply Unforgivable Moony!" Sirius tutted and mock glared at Remus, but smirked anyway.

 "Well it looks to me like snuggle-time is back on tonight then eh Lils?" James grinned hopefully as the fiery red-head finally managed to pin her husband down. "You've got me right where you want me _now_ huh?" he smirked.

"Oh well, I don't know." Lily smirked, pushing herself to her feet, straightening out her purple sweater and plucking Harry from Sirius' chest, throwing the Santa hat to James, "Maybe you should stay down here and keep your Marauder mates company. After all," She smiled charmingly, batting her eyelashes at her baby, "Harry and I aren't much into sharing." She stuck her tongue out at the bewildered three and weaved her way up the stairs, giving her bum a teasing wiggle as she went through the doorway.

"Well guys, I think that proves that snuggle-time, is unquestionably and without a shadow of a doubt, back on. I bid you adieu!" He winked and almost flew out of the door after his wife.

"No humping in front of the baby you two!" Sirius bellowed after them, then shaking his head and running a hand through his dark hair. "Those crazy kids!" he let out a bark of laughter. 

"I reckon Harry may be wishing to run away and hide with us a lot sooner than we anticipated Padfoot." Remus stared after the Potter trio with his eyebrows raised.

"Yep, it's a pity he can't even stand yet, let alone run. And with the rate those two seem to be snuggling it'll be a wonder if we don't have another one to escape with this time next year!" Sirius grinned, 

"Not that that would be a bad thing." He added.

"Think about it, _matching_ leather jackets for the pair!"

"Yes Padfoot."

"And then maybe two adult ones so they could be a _matching leather family!"_

"Definitely Padfoot."

"Aaand maybe even another couple for you and Wormtail, then we could all wear 'em together. Oh what a merry Christmas that would be!"

"Goodnight Padfoot…"

*

 I'll stick the link to the picture in my profile if you care, as it won't let me put it in here, so if you care you don't have to go hunting!

Wow, that kinda took on a life of its own and went completely away from what I was planning, but that's how writing should be I think, take you where it's natural to go. I hope it was okay and not as crappy as I think it was and they weren't too horribly out of character, it was my first attempt at a HP fic, which I didn't expect to be in the Marauders era of all times. Reviews make me a happy bunny, and I may think about continuing this with the flashbacks to Hogwarts and Harry's birth that I intended to put in if you guys like it, you tell me, just give me something people!! 

In case anyone actually cared about the title, it's kinda a take on a Barry White song title (he died the night I wrote this, god rest his soul, but I thought up the title before which was coincidental) and I thought seeing as it was Harry's first Christmas, Lily and James' last Christmas, and would really mean everything to Siri and Remus in retrospect to spend it with them, I thought it made a weird kinda sense. I wondered if anyone picked up on part of that hehe! Thanks for reading this far, I hope you enjoyed it!

xXx


End file.
